walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Terry (TV Series)
Terry is a character in AMC's The Walking Dead who made his first appearance in the season finale episode, "Beside the Dying Fire", as a walker in Season 2. He appears in Season 3 until he is decapitated by Michonne, leaving his head to be taken to Woodbury and placed in a tank, and also makes an appearance in Season 4 in a dream sequence in "After". Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Little is known about Terry's life before or as the outbreak began, except that he was good friends with Mike and Michonne. He does appear to have had an interest in art, and as evidenced by a conversation during a dream, his tastes differed from that of Michonne. Post-Apocalypse Season 2 "Beside the Dying Fire" When Andrea is rescued by Michonne, Terry is reanimated and shackled to Michonne with his arms and jaw removed. Season 3 "Seed" After Michonne comes back from her supply run for medicine, she enters the local game cooler where Michonne, Andrea and a reanimated Mike and Terry have been taking refuge in. Mike and Terry are standing near the entrance chained together. After Michonne and Andrea decide to advance to the next location, Mike and Terry exit at the back, being pulled by Michonne, carrying their weapons and supplies. "Walk With Me" After a helicopter crashes, Andrea and Michonne go to investigate it. Michonne chains the reanimated Mike and Terry to a tree. A group of armed men arrive, and Michonne and Andrea hide in the bushes to watch them. Mike and Terry begin to make too much noise, and Michonne decapitates them to prevent their location being compromised leaving their reanimated heads on the ground. The reanimated heads of Mike and Terry are later are being experimented on by Milton Mamet in his laboratory. Milton tells him about Michonne's walkers, about how they starved and were being used as camouflage. "Made to Suffer" After Michonne breaks off from the Rick's group, she sneaks into the Governor's apartment waiting to kill him, she hears a rustling and discovers a aquarium full of decapitated walker heads including Terry's zombified head "Prey" The episode opens with a flashback to when Michonne and Andrea were camping in the winter. As the two eat, Andrea asks about her pet walkers, Mike and Terry. Michonne ignores her and declines a chance to talk about it. However, Michonne says they were not human to begin with and that they deserved what they got. Season 4 "After" Michonne dreams of her former life with her lover Mike, his friend Terry, and her son, Terry calls Michonne "Mike's lover". In the dream, things rapidly progress from their idyllic life to the devastation of the apocalypse. Soon, Mike and Terry appear with no arms like they did when they were walkers. Season 5 "Try" Terry appears briefly as a zombie in a flashback to Season 2 when Michonne finds Andrea as Michonne watches Sasha shoot down zombies in the present day. Death Killed By *Himself (Caused) *Zombies When walkers broke into the camp Terry was staying in, he was unable to defend himself, due to being high at the time. Terry was bitten by a walker, and turned when Michonne found him and allowed him to turn for causing the death of her son Andre. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Terry has killed. *Andre Anthony (Negligently Caused) *Possibly numerous counts of zombies Relationships Mike Mike and Terry were good friends who joked, and had a friendly relationship. When the outbreak started Mike and Terry stayed together, protecting each other until they both reanimated. Terry stayed with Mike in a camp, even though he wanted to leave because of his safety, but because of Andre, Mike's his son he stayed close to him until they both reanimated, after getting high. Michonne Not much is known about their relationship, except that they were friends before the outbreak and they survived together during the outbreak. Michonne's friendship with Terry was shattered when walkers invaded their camp and Terry was unable to defend himself, Mike, or Andre, due to the fact that he and Mike had been getting high at the time. Michonne, enraged that Terry and Mike's actions had led to the death of her son, allowed Mike and Terry to turn when they were bitten, and cut off their jaws and arms, and took them with her, in chains as guards. When Andrea asked Michonne who her walker guards were, Michonne replied that it didn't matter because "they weren't human in the first place", suggesting that she still blamed Mike and Terry, and resented them for Andre's death. Appearances Trivia *In "Seed", It should be noted that Terry had a bite mark on the right side of his hip/stomach, indicating that he reanimated via walker bite. *Terry is one of the many amputees in The Walking Dead. For other victims, see Amputated Victims. **He had his arms cut off by Michonne. **Later he was beheaded by Michonne. ru:Ричард Фостер Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Undeads Category:Amputated Victims Category:TV Series Category:Deceased